<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not The Plan by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154342">Not The Plan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi'>Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Scream (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:53:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They were supposed to talk about their murderous plans that night... instead, they started to make out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Loomis/Stu Macher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not The Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Unlike all the other nights where the two boys would simply watch horror movies until dawn, that night was more serious. That night was all about studying the different killers’ methods, the victims’ reactions, the costumes, the lines, how each story develops along the way.</p><p>That night was all about preparing for their own future murders.</p><p>… Well. That <em>was </em>the plan.</p><p>Now Billy and Stu are just making out on the couch with <em>Halloween </em>playing on the background. No big deal.</p><p>You might be asking how the two of them ended up in this situation. The truth is, none of them knows. One moment they were talking about finding a white mask like Michael Myers and Jason Voorhees for themselves, then the next they were plain out fighting for dominance with their tongues. Really, they really should be studying the movie, but frankly, both of them don’t really care now about what they’re supposed to do.</p><p>This is just too fun to stop.</p><p>Of course, it doesn’t take long for Billy to take the upper hand. Stu might be the tallest one of them and always tease others with his tongue, but the dark-haired boy clearly has more influence on his friend than the other way around. So it’s no surprise to see the blond gets pushed down on the sofa before Billy gives his neck a few bites.</p><p>“<em>Oh </em><em>god…</em>” Stu lets out a moan when Billy bites a sensitive place. “Why haven’t we done this before?”</p><p>Billy stops to quirk an eyebrow at him. “We’ve done this before, Stu.”</p><p>Now the blond seems utterly confused. “We did?”</p><p>“Yeah, remember? At your last party, in your room, after our girlfriends left.”</p><p>Stu frowns. “I don’t remember my last party.”</p><p>“I figured.” The dark-haired boy grins before stealing a quick kiss from the blond’s lips. “Let’s make you remember then.”</p><p>He crashes his lips unto Stu’s right after he says this, Laurie’s screams on the screen only increasing both of their excitement. The blond’s hands are about to make their way down his friend’s body when a phone rings and they have to stop.</p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p>“My phone.” Billy groans and takes out his cellphone, answering without looking. “Hello?”</p><p>Stu rolls his eyes and sits back up, turning his attention back on the movie to see that they’ve missed most of the good parts already.</p><p>Bummer.</p><p>“Hi, babe.” Stu instantly knows that Billy’s talking to Sidney. “No, I’m fine. Just watching horror movies with Stu.”</p><p>The blond chuckles and Billy shoves him away from him, a small grin on his lips.</p><p>“Yeah, tomorrow sounds fine.” An evil glint appears in his eyes. “Good night.”</p><p>When he hands up, he turns back to Stu.</p><p>“Where were we?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>